The way of the heart
by Bonkers Personified
Summary: things arn't allways what they seem.A geisha in the life of the sanzo group, surely not! read and review M for later on!
1. intro

Authors note: This is for my best mates E, Rosie and Sarah. I messed up badly a few days ago and this is to say sorry for being a prat. Hope they forgive me.

I DON'T OWN SANZO (thank god), HAKKAI, GOKU OR GOJYO OR ANY OTHER SAIYUKI CHARECTORS THAT POP UP.

Ta for reading

Bonkas

Introduction

She lives and breathes mystery, for that is the Geisha's way.

She is a long way from home, from her small fishing town on the west coast of Japan.

From her small town with even smaller people. The people were starving and sold her to ensure their survival.

She came from across the sea to China many years ago.

Her slim yet elegant figure was the envy of all in the court of the Honourable Jade Emperor. There was a roomer going around that she was not a normal Youkai, that infact she was goddess made. An outrageous claim, it was later dismissed as. Yet she had never denied it.

She had many an offer of romantic ties, official and unofficial. She was the most saught after Geisha in not only China but Japan too. Men wanted her, woman wanted to be her, she allways had someone's attention. Yet she never wanted it.

Her heart belonged to a memory, a fiery stranger of only a glimpse, which felt like eternity.

She thought of him often.

Every time she was forced into the kimono, forced to entertain yet another business man with too much scent on.

Even her dreams were full of red hair and smouldering eyes. She didn't even know his name, which was good.

A Geisha could not love and work.

Yet what was wrong with being a normal girl? She neither asked nor supplied the answer.

She was as distant as the dawn, in nights of winter...

She stood there the obedient doll, being dressed. Feeling the sash pulled almost unbearably tight, she let out an involuntary gasp.

Her eyes however showed nothing.

They were as expressionless as the clear blue sky in summer.

As distant as the dawn, in nights of winter...

" Gi-ana, We have an important meeting today. You will be entertaining the Sanzo Ikkou." Mother Xian-Xen lectured. "Mess this up and it will reflect badly on the whole house. And needless to say you will be out of a job."

With practised patients, Gi-ana ignored her and finished applying the white paint.

Finally ending her torture, by applying red lip dye and adding a comb to her hair, she gracefully rose and left to her appointment.

She trod carefully, head gently inclined. Avoiding people's eyes was the polite Geisha procedure.

As the servants opened the sliding doors for her, Gi-ana felt a twinge of apprehension. This was because she never quite knew who was behind the door.

She didn't know them, they didn't know her.

She could be as distant as the dawn, in nights of winter...

Her head rose, and her gaze was met with fiery eyes.

**Thanks for reading.**

**I will be hopefully be putting up a chapter a week so I will see you next time.**

**Anybody with errors or critism for me should Email: you just want to chat about Saiyuki or my Story Email to! I never turn people away.**

**Thanks again!**

Bonkers


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Hiya me again! Here's the first real chapter.

As a standard thing I'm gonna dedicate chapters to people who are my inspiration.

The first ones for the guy I really like but doesn't know I do. He kinda reminds me of Gojyo. This one's for Crazy Kev.

Don't own, don't sue, DO NOT TELL!

Chapter 1

Her head rose, and her gaze was met with fiery eyes.

She was entranced, it was like a dream. She thought she must be in her wildest fantasies. She felt the tears start in her eyes.

Her breath was caught in her throat, this man was her deepest and most private emotions.

Regaining her composure she stepped through the door and bowed to the company.

"Good evening gentlemen, I am Gi-ana. The Honourable Jade Emperor has requested that I serve you tonight," Her introductions were a little hazy, she had never had to introduce herself like this.

"Gojyo I'm going to kill you, the money's for food, not bloody prostitutes," a man in the corner cursed. He wore robes of Ivory and scriptures hang around his neck. The mark on his forehead symbolised his closeness to the gods. It was a Sanzo.

"I am a Geisha, not a prostitute. We sell our skills not our bodies," Gi-ana spoke her voice clear and ringing. "Any money that you have would not be enough Sanzo."

Sanzo drew out a silver gun and pointed it at her head.

"Go ahead, save mother the trouble." Gi-ana challenged.

She was already a dead girl walking. Girls who disobeyed mother should die a painful death but it was no pain compared to life.

Their bodies mutilated, their virginity sold to the highest bidder, their life spent running to men's bells. When someone said jump they had no choice.

Sanzo and Gi-ana had been frozen in a contemplating silence, Sanzo seemed to be contemplating the girl in front of him, and Gi-ana seemed to be lost to sorrow.

Gojyo felt that he had to do something. He owed it to the girl who looked how he felt; lost.

"Sanzo leave the girl alone, she's only doing her job!" Gojyo tried laughing it off.

Sanzo removed the gun from her head.

"why do you care?" He retorted. "And your boss will find out about your rudeness," he warned Gi-ana.

"Then you have just signed my execution order," she sighed.

Turning to Hakkai and Goku she asked "Would you like any tea sirs?"

Goku having kept quiet for so long blurted out, "You said your gonna die and all you care about is tea?"

"I am a Geisha, I have no right to care," She barely was audible. "I can have no feelings in work, but I will die with feelings of pain and shame. Today, though I am to serve you. Tomorrow will be tomorrow."

Her voice betrayed the pain, confusion and sorrow that the life of a Geisha brings.

She wanted to hold out her arms to these men and be swallowed by someone's, anyone's embrace.

Her tears fell as she busied herself with the tea. Her back was turned as she tried to hide her body's betrayal. She would die as someone who didn't matter, who would be replaced.

Gojyo shot angry looks at Sanzo, 'why did he have to upset all the hot girls?' He thought. 'He wouldn't send her to her death, would he?'

Sanzo's unpredictable nature made him hard to determine.

After about an hour Gi-ana left.

To prepare her coffin.

Thanks for reading.

Anybody with errors or critism for me should Email: you just want to chat about Saiyuki or my Story Email to! I never turn people away.

Thanks again!

Bonkers


End file.
